


Pack Bonding

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek says it's an exercise in pack bonding, the three of them sharing their scent. Stiles thinks he just wants to cuddle - not that he's brave enough to tell the werewolf that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bonding

"So this is weird," Scott says, resting his hand awkwardly on Stiles' hip. He's got one tucked knee between both of Stiles', his head pillowed on his other arm, and it's obvious that it's almost as awkward for him as it is for Stiles.

"At least you're not being spooned by Derek Hale," Stiles whispers roughly. His cheeks tinge at the words, and he squirms slightly. He doesn't have anywhere to go – he can either arch back against Derek or forward against Scott, and neither of them are super good options given the circumstance.

"Are you sure this is strictly necessary?" Scott asks, his disbelief obvious in his voice. He shifts back when Stiles shifts closer, sending him a warning look. "Pack or not, this is pretty gay."

Derek growls, finally, from behind Stiles. "I am going to tear out both of your throats. I will roll around in your blood if I have to, but we're doing this."

"That's pretty creepy, man," Stiles says. He cocks his head back, trying to look at Derek, but Derek is pressed so close behind him, snug against Stiles' back, that he can't see much. Stiles sighs heavily before shooting Scott a pathetic look. "This is your fault. You had to go and turn into a fricking werewolf and now I have to get cuddled by someone who wants to eat me ninety percent of the time – "

"Shut up," Derek growls.

Stiles shuts up, but he doesn't stop sending Scott pathetic looks. He wants to ask why he's in the middle again, but Derek and Scott both threatened him with bodily harm if he so much as breathed the words one more time, so there's nothing left for him to do but wait out the night patiently. He sure as hell isn't going to get any sleep.

Scott doesn't look like he's going to get any sleep either, so there's some consolation in that. Not much, but enough that Stiles maybe won't hate him in the morning for agreeing to this dog pile for pack bonding and scent sharing or whatever Derek is calling it.

Really, Stiles thinks Derek just wanted an excuse to cuddle, but he's not near brave enough to say that with Derek so close to so many important, intimate parts of Stiles' body. He gives up on spending the night rigid, because he's going to be cramped bad enough from sleeping on Derek's flimsy mattress, and relaxes back against Derek.

Derek shifts enough to let Stiles get comfortable, huffing against the back of his neck before settling in again. "Sleep. This will go by faster."

"It's still embarrassing as hell," Scott mutters. He scoots in closer when the chill picks up, but he's pointedly not cuddling with Stiles. His body is hot, almost as hot as Derek's, and Stiles doesn't think he's going to make it through the night without dying from overheating or dehydration or something.

"What happens if I have to pee?" Stiles asks suddenly.

Scott blinks at him, making a face. "Only you would seriously ask that question right now, man."

There's a scrape of teeth along the back of Stiles' neck, and it has Stiles freezing, his breath catching in his throat. "I said _sleep_ ," Derek growls, tightening his grip around Stiles' waist. "Or I will end you both."

"But – " Stiles starts.

" _Sleep_ ," Derek repeats.

Both Scott and Stiles make small sounds of protest, but both of them give up on fighting it. They share a look, exasperated and embarrassed and a little bit exhausted, before Scott scoots closer into Stiles again and closes his eyes.

Stiles doesn't think he's going to be able to sleep like this, trapped between two werewolves, but it's certainly beats getting chewed on or shot at. Sighing heavily, Stiles drapes one of his arms around Scott's waist and closes his eyes as well. It's going to be a long night, he might as well be comfortable for it.


End file.
